Young Tony
by writerchick123
Summary: Tony is meant to go to a charity event with the team, but on the way he is stopped by Enchantress and she puts a spell on him to make him younger
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Fiction T (for mild swearing)**

**Summary: Tony is meant to go to a charity event with the team, but on the way he is stopped by Enchantress and she puts a spell on him.**

**A/N: I'm not the best at writing, so sorry if I get any mistakes. I might actually continue this story if it is any good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

"Where is everyone? they should be ready by now," Steve asked.

Natasha was sitting the couch, sipping on a glass of scotch she had stolen from Stark's _special_ cupboard.

"Clint, Bruce and Thor are coming, there just... Perfect timing." The rest of the avengers minus Tony walked in. They were all in wearing their best suits. They all wore black and white with a bow tie. Bruce was tugging on his nervously. He wasn't used to these charity events with so many people, but had to go to for his team.

Steve sighed "Where's Stark?"

Barton just shrugged. "I don't know, Tony's probably down in his lab."

"Argh, someone is going have to get him, were going to be late for the charity dinner."

"I'll get him" said Natasha

"Don't hurt him to much," called Steve as she left to go, "We don't want him limping around at the dinner"

Looking over her shoulder she replied, "Don't worry I'll be gentle," and left.

Four minutes later Natasha came back holding on to the back of Tony's neck pressing the pressure points.

"Ow ow ow, you can let go, it really hurts," Tony cried out. Natasha released his neck and pushed him forward. He caught himself and stood up straight tugging down his jacket."I was just finishing making magnetic nano grenade gravity blaster, you didn't need to be so ruff,"

Tony black suit was crumpled and he had a smug of oil on his face just above his eye. It looked like he hadn't slept for three days, but other than that he looked fine.

Completely ignoring Tony they started to head to the elevator and Tony followed after him.

In the garage Steve headed towards the black sedan and got into the car. Clint followed suit. "Shotty front seat" Clint shouted. Bruce, Natasha then Thor squeezed into the back. When Thor got in the whole car lowered. There wasn't any space in the car for Tony.

"Sorry friend Stark, it seems that there is not enough space" Thor voice boomed.

"Yeah I can see, doesn't matter though. I'll use another car. Happy can keep me company," Tony said, "and I'll meet you all there."

"Okay then," Steve said, "oh and Stark you better not skip out on us. Fury specifically expressed that we should all be there as a team," Steve said.

"Guys you know me, I would never" grinned Tony.

"mmmhhhhhmmmm you keep on telling yourself that"

* * *

"We need to get to the charity event thingy. Faster, better than slower," Tony told Happy.

Tony really wished that he was in my suit now. Tonight was going to be a bore and he had already started drinking long before that evening. Tony flipped out his Stark phone and started work on improving the hydraulic's in his suit.

"How far are we from the event," he lifted his head to see the cars zooming past outside.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is taking longer than usual. There seems to be a lot of crazy drivers tonight" Happy replied, turning in to the left lane. Suddenly the car swerved violently.

"What the fuck" shouted, Tony as his body slipped to the other side of the car.

"I'm going to pull over now, to check it out, the car just suddenly went out of control"

Better hurry, Tony thought to himself. The others won't be happy if I'm later then I already am. From the corner of his eye he saw a sudden burst of green light. Not a Loki colour green, thank the gods, but a lighter green. But before he could contemplate it anymore a beautiful woman with long wild blond hair and black leggings and long green high boots, with a small green top appeared beside Tony's window. Tony could feel a strong aura radiating from her. He suddenly felt weird and tingly inside. She was a really beautiful sight to see. Noticing that his jaw a was open he closed it quickly. The lady moved back as he opened the door. Trying to look fine he stood up straight. He started to feel nervous, there was no one around and he didn't have his suit with him.

Wait where was Happy. I looked around to see where Happy was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Oh god did something happen to him. As if reading my mind she said, "Oh your chauffeur is alright he is just sleeping"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tony asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"My name is Enchantress"

"That's a unusual name," glared Tony. He was fairly sure that he had heard that name before, but couldn't quite remember. Enchantress said nothing. "and I'll ask again what do you want?"

The woman walked closer, "I want you," she said. She was standing half a meter away from him. Her presence was making him feel smaller.

"ummmm well I'm sorta already taken, but you know if you want I can get my armour and then you can have me because right now you have me at an unfair advantage."

"Oh don't worry you'll do just fine like this. Much easier to deal with," she said quietly, "Anyway before I accidentally tell you what is about to happen, I am just going to cut to the chase, I'm a powerful sorcerer from Asgard and I'm here purely to cause mayhem for your team"

* * *

**A/N: This is really bad and I don't know why I posted it, but i did it anyway.**

**Please Review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there is any mistakes, I haven't really edited it. If you review can you give me any ideas or more than a 3 word review =)**

* * *

There was a bright burst of green. Tony fell to one knee. He tried to get up, but swayed. He stumbled forward into Enchantress's arms.

"Ssh ssh, it'll wear off soon," Enchantress whispered in to Tony's ear. His head slumped against her shoulder and before he could say a word, the world went black.

Enchantress cradled his head and stroked his hair. "So vulnerable without your armour," she cooed, "I could kill you now, but where would the fun be in that"

* * *

Tony woke up with a splitting headache, his thoughts were jumbled. He was sitting on his chair with his head rested on his desk. He snapped his head up from the table ready for a fight until he registered that JARVIS was telling the time and weather report. His head was spinning from the fast movement.

Wiping drool from his chin he asked "JARVIS where are the rest of the avengers" Tony asked, already knowing what JARVIS would say.

"They are all in the kitchen. Mr Rogers and Mr Barton have been up since 6 and the others have just gotten up about half an hour ago, sir," JARVIS answered promptly.

"Well then I think it's probably time to go get some breakfast as well" he said to JARVIS.

Tony couldn't remember what he had been doing the other night before he fell asleep, muttering to himself. He found a grey jumper on his messy desk and pulled it over his clothes. For a weird reason Tony felt different. He couldn't decide if it was a good weird or a bad weird, but he didn't feel as tried as he normally felt and seemed to have more energy. His head was still groggy so he brushed the feeling off and as he tried to flatten his messy hair he walked over to the elevator and got inside and pressed the button to get to the communal kitchen.

* * *

The avengers were sitting around the kitchen bench. They were all tried from last night. Steve and Natasha were still pissed at Stark for not even showing up. Fury was not going to be happy with Tony for ditching.

Bruce was sitting next to Natasha eating bacon and eggs. Clint had got up to get some juice from the fridge and Thor and Steve were talking with each other.

"I wonder where Tony is." Bruce asked. Before anyone could answer they heard the sound of the elevator opening and saw someone run out really fast.

"Guys, guys, guys," Tony yelled, as he ran towards the avengers. He almost tripped on his long pants.

"You won't believe what happened to me, I just remembered what happened last night, I was standing in the elevator thinking, trying to figure out what the last thing that I remember doing and it started coming back to me. It came back in patches, the only moment I don't remember was after the second flash of light. She did this thing with her hand," he exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. "and the next thing I know I'm waking up on my desk... What are you guys all looking at," Tony demanded. "Is she behind me or something or are you just looking how ruggedly handsome I am? cause you looked kind of surprised."

Clint was the first one to say anything. "Tony? What happened to you?"

"Guys what do you mean, I was explaining to you that this bitch called Enchantress put some crazy spell on me, saying that she wanted to mess with the team"

"You should go look at your self in the bathroom"

Realizing that they didn't look like they were joking. He grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen bench and looked at his reflection. It was blurred vision and hard to see his face. Running one of his hands along his face he felt his chin. Suddenly he dropped the pan and ran in the direction of bathroom. The rest of the Avengers were still trying to make sense of what they had just witnessed.

From in side the bathroom they heard Tony swearing profusely.

* * *

"What are we going to do? I am so screwed" Tony stated. Bruce was leaning over with his glasses on peering at Tony closely. The rest of the Avengers was just stared at the smaller and youthful boy in front if them. Tony was now a smaller version of himself. He was leaner and less compacted then before, with brown spiky hair and the same chocolaty brown eyes.

"What am I going to tell Pepper." No one answered, not sure what to do.

"So," Clint said. "Who's going to tell Fury"

* * *

**Hope this was okay. Please review. **


End file.
